No Mind Me
by Flames to Dust
Summary: Sookie ha tenido ciertos efectos secundarios de lo más... particulares luego de haber probado la sangre de cierto vampiro rubio y con una obvia fijación por ella. ¿Resistir o sucumbir? ¿Y por qué sucumbir se asemejaba a la palabra súcubo. ¿Eso era ella?


**No Mind Me**

No había pasado tanto tiempo desde que el primer vampiro entró en mi vida, haciendo lo propio en mi lugar de trabajo, pero esa noche en el Merlotte's parecía encontrarse perdida en el pasado. Desde entonces nada fue igual en mi vida, a pesar de que no fuera una gran vida era completamente mía y, sobre todo, tenía todo el control sobre ella como le fuera posible a cualquier otra persona. Incluso a pesar del _don_, como me han hecho verlo y no como una pesada carga que me ha impedido tener una vida normal.

Le salvo la vida a un vampiro y eso me lleva a estar a punto de morir pero, como no quieres acabar así, no dudas cuándo te ofrecen beber sangre de vampiro, directo de la fuente, para poder salvarte. Y ahí empezó toda la vorágine de situaciones que giran sin control a mi alrededor porque a un lunático, al que había considerado, si no un verdadero amigo, si alguien conocido y cercano, decidió que no era merecedora de vivir por haber empezado una relación con dicho vampiro. En realidad no era por el vampiro en concreto si no por la relación con esta _criatura_. Con este muerto.

Si, no podía ser de otra forma. Mi primer novio oficial y este resulta ser un cadáver viviente que es capaz de ofrecerme el sexo más asombroso que pueda uno gozar. Por lo menos empecé con buen pie follando. Y sin olvidar el intercambio de fluidos y no, no me refiero al sexo, si no al hecho de que él bebió de mi sangre y yo de la suya. Tal vez pueda parecer asqueroso pero, si te paras a pensar que me he estado follando lo que, literalmente, es un cadáver pues, no sé, hay muy poco más allá de la necrofilia para hacerte sentir como una pervertida. Bueno, podría ser la zoofilia pero no tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo con Sam. Sigue siendo mi jefe y estaría mal. Además de que la imagen de un collie dándome por detrás no me pone para nada cachonda y deseando probarlo.

Por no tener mucha idea del mundo de los vampiros acabé ofreciendo mi _don_ al Sheriff de la zona cinco del norte de Louisiana, y dueño del local "Fangtasia", Eric Northman. Y debo decir que, aunque no me está llamando a cada rato, una suerte que no sea un vampiro cotilla, las pocas veces que ha solicitado mis _servicios_, y me refiero a usar mi _don_, no refiriéndome a otra clase de _servicios_. Aunque se le ve en la cara, en esos ojos azules, y en otras partes de su cuerpo,… hablo de sus colmillos— joder, deberíais haceros ver, panda de pervertidos—, de que le gustaría, no solamente morderme, si no morderme mientras me estuviera follando. Y con el cuerpo que tiene sería una experiencia…

No me extrañó nada como acabó mi primer trabajo para Eric, contando que nuestro primer encuentro acabó con una redada de la policia. Pero el que estuviera a punto de matarme el vampiro que atendía la barra, Long Shadow, por haberle robado dinero a Eric, justo delante de todo el mundo, era demasiado surrealista por muy vampiros que fueran. Pero no le llegó ni a la suela al hecho de que Eric le hubiera clavado una estaca y lo redujera a una masa informa sanguinolenta. Eso si, luego de que me hubiera dado un bocado en el brazo y me convirtiera en el plato principal del menú para todos ellos. Si no fuera por una de esas colmilleras me habrían dejado seca entre todos ellos, Bill incluido.

Pero el segundo trabajo fue mucho más en serio, con traslado a Dallas y todo, pero, a pesar de que pude encontrarme con otro telépata, todo fue como se podía esperar con un trabajo de Eric. Violencia, sangre, muerte y… sexo. Por supuesto que no con él… bueno, por lo menos no físicamente.

Supongo que me dejé llevar por el hecho de que me hubiera salvado la vida, otra vez— ¿podría estar haciendo méritos para ver si logra que me acueste con él?—, pero tuvo que engañarme para que le sacara esa dichosa bala que tomó por mí. ¿Con la boca? Si, es cierto. Fue una acción de lo más estúpida pensándola en frío o viéndola desde fuera pero, en aquel momento, luego de que ese tipo hubiera vaciado su cargador con toda la intención de acabar con todos los que pudiera, me dejé llevar por un sentimiento de agradecimiento por haberme salvado la vida. Y ahora tengo un puto vínculo con Eric por haber tomado de su sangre, a pesar de mis intentos por no tomar nada mientras le sacaba la dichosa bala.

No hay ninguna duda. Sigo siendo la misma ingenua de siempre.

¿Realmente merezco tanto la pena? Digo, el echarme un polvo. ¿Vale tanto esfuerzo por su parte y arriesgarse a morir para poder acercarse a mí de alguna manera para que me abra de piernas para él?

Y voy yo luego y no se me ocurre nada mejor que invitarle a que me acompañe a una maldita orgía. Supongo que aún le tengo aprecio a mi pellejo y, con Bill fuera, Eric es la mejor opción para poder sentirme protegida. Supongo que no dejaría que nada me sucediera hasta poder follarme aunque, de ser así, no es que fuera una gran idea el llevármelo a una orgía donde podría cumplir con su deseo.

¿No he dicho que sigo siendo la misma ingenua de siempre?

Supongo que esa es la causa de que me encuentre en la bañera pensando sobre él en vez de hacerlo con mi novio. Debería abrir los ojos para que no se formara esa alta figura y empezase a definir cada uno de sus detalles físicos. Y, si. Con físicos me refiero a su físico completo.

Fue entonces cuándo sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo y no se debía al agua ya que esta seguía caliente, como yo. Además de que el origen se dio en mi cabeza.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, ¿o debería decir mis párpados? Vale que haya visto demasiada sangre últimamente pero por eso no tengo que añadir imágenes de ojos desgarrándose o reventando a la lista de cosas desagradables.

Giré la cabeza a un lado y allí se encontraba él. Una de las cosas desagradables de mi lista… aunque también se encontraba en otra clase de lista, y liderándola.

—¿Qué se supone que haces en mi casa, Eric?— ¿y por qué le tengo que hacer semejante, y absurda, pregunta?—. Olvídalo y lárgate ahora mismo.

Uno de mis brazos cubrió mis pechos mientras que crucé las piernas lo suficiente para que no le fuera posible el ver mi sexo. Aunque tenía la sensación de que daba igual lo que hiciera para impedirle tener un buen vistazo de mi cuerpo porque, por alguna razón, él sería capaz de verlas en todo su amplio e ínfimo detalle. ¿Y por qué tenía que ir con el torso al descubierto? Joder, y ahora todo este calor no hace si no dirigirse justo entre mis piernas.

—Tú me invitaste, Sookie.

—No, te invité a una orgia…

—Si así lo quieres puedo llamar a Pam y unos cuantos más para que estés más cómoda— y el muy bastardo lo decía en serio, ¿o no?, con él no era muy sencillo el saberlo. Por eso mismo lo mejor era el esperar lo peor para no errar.

—Lárgate, Eric.

Tal vez debí poner más intención en mi voz y no sonar demasiado cansada para una lucha, aunque fuera verbal. Seguramente por eso no se detuvo hasta llegar a mi lado, junto a la bañera. Apoyó su mano izquierda pero era la derecha de la que más me estaba preocupando.

Esos ojos recorrían mi cuerpo con total libertad, descaro, sin importarle lo más mínimo cómo me hacía sentir el estar bajo su dichoso escrutinio. ¿O tal vez si lo sabía y por eso seguía adelante?

Eric solamente acercó esa mano a mi rostro pero, en vez de apartarlo y ofrecerle una mirada de disgusto y advertencia, no hizo si no apoyar mi mejilla en su palma y frotarme con ella como si estuviera en celo. ¡Joder! ¿Y si realmente fuera por eso? Seguramente respondería al hecho de que le hubiera atrapado el pulgar con los labios y se lo estuviera chupando. Y lo hice hasta que movió su mano y lo alejó, pero sólo para que se me pusieran a pedir de boca el resto de sus dedos.

Le empecé a lamérselos antes de meterme su anular y corazón en la boca. Como sentía la necesidad entre mis piernas, la humedad de mi sexo, a pesar de estar metida en la bañera, era acuciante y yo no dejaba de chuparle los dedos como si se tratara de su pene. Tanto me lo recordaba que incluso se me cruzó la posibilidad de hacer que se viniera en cualquier momento.

Me gustaría negarlo, porque evidencia hasta que punto me encontraba excitada, pero me era imposible el hacerlo porque fue un gemido de placer que quedó grabado en la mente de los dos, o en nuestros sexos.

Su mano descendió, deteniéndose a pasarme el pulgar por la línea de mi mandíbula en un gesto inocente pero que me excitaba de igual manera que como si me hubiera estado acariciando el clítoris con su lengua. Al bajar pude notar como su mano era capaz de agarrarme prácticamente todo el cuello y, con la fuerza que posee, podría no quebrármelo si no arrancarme la cabeza de cuajo sin siquiera pretenderlo. Pero su mano no se detuvo y siguió bajando hasta llegar a mis pechos. Firmes y anhelantes, sin olvidar que los pezones se encontraban erectos y que me hicieron suspirar cuando los rozó con sus dedos. De haberme atrevido a decir algo sería que me los acariciara, que me arañase y agarrase los pezones entre sus dedos. Los pellizcara hasta que mis gemidos se ahogasen pero no dije nada por miedo a que, aún con todo el placer que me estaba provocando, le pidiera, no, no pedir, le ordenase que se detuviera y se fuera.

Muy bien, ¿esto es ser ingenua o pretenderlo?

Sentí como su mano giraba sobre mi vientre, una caricia sobre mi ombligo y pronto mis piernas se separaron para darle la bienvenida. Mi cuerpo se arqueó y eché la cabeza hacia atrás todo lo que me era posible. Los ojos completamente cerrados y mi boca entreabierta liberando placenteros gemidos.

—No, Sookie. Mírame— me dijo agarrándome la cabeza con su mano libre. Una presa por detrás que me obligó a girarla hacia dónde se encontraba pero fui yo quién abrió los ojos siguiendo su mandato, aunque no tuviera por qué hacerlo. Eso dejó claro lo que sucedió. Quise mirarle mientras me estaba dando placer—. No es tan difícil de aceptar.

Sentí aquellos dos mismos dedos que previamente habían estado en mi boca entrando en mi sexo para que, luego de usar los músculos de mi vagina para sentirlos, se pusieran a moverse dentro de mí. Era un movimiento controlado y nada ansioso, pero que me encendía al usar su pulgar para abusar de mi indefenso clítoris.

Ahí estaba yo, metida en mi bañera, mientras trataba de controlar mis gemidos y jadeos, sin apartar la vista de Eric y sus ojos azules en los cuales podía verme reflejada. Aunque, tal vez, solamente fuera la lujuria que ardía en mi cuerpo. Quería hacer algo más que jadear por su culpa. Quería sentir el contacto de sus labios mientras se los devoraba y mi lengua le violaba esa terrible boca que tanto daño era capaz de hacer, y sin necesidad de usar sus colmillos. No me apetecía tener un recuerdo de lo que podía haber sido por chuparle sus dedos cuando codiciaba su pene. Tenerlo en mi boca y chupárselo hasta que se le volvieran los ojos en blanco.

Podía sentir como se me acumulaban esas oleadas de placer a punto de reventar la presa y, en estos momentos, no me importaba nada que fuera Eric quién estuviera haciéndome sentir de esta manera. Al contrario, daba gracias porque fuera Eric el culpable de la situación en la que me encontraba. La verdad es qué no sabía por qué, o no quería saberlo.

—Sí lo es— logré susurrar entre mis intensos jadeos.

—¿Entonces por qué me has traído aquí, Sookie?

—Yo no te he traído…— y de pronto cejó toda acción sobre mi excitado cuerpo— Eric, ¿por qué has…?

Pero allí no se encontraba ningún vampiro rubio de ojos azules y con un cuerpo y una intensidad capaz de provocar que… me estuviera masturbando pensando en él.

—Maldita sea.

Pero no podía decir si me quejaba por haber estado masturbando pensando en Eric o por haber parado de hacerlo. Ahora no solamente sentía mi cuerpo a punto de explotar pero sin la posibilidad de poder aliviarlo, si no que también sentía mi cabeza palpitando, cual cuenta atrás de una bomba a punto de explotar.

—_Usa la boca para sacarla_— me amonesté a mí misma por mi estupidez—. En verdad eres única para crearte más problemas en los que hundirte.

Salí de la bañera, con toda la rapidez que podía ofrecer mi cuerpo excitado y cargado con una tensión que amenazaba con quebrarlo, para dirigirme a la ducha en dónde tomaría la más fría de toda mi vida.

Apoyé las manos contra la pared con más fuerza de la necesaria y allí me quedé tratando de ralentizar mi respiración en una postura que se asemejaba demasiado a la que pondrías en un cacheo. Una imagen que, desnuda y cachonda, no era la más apropiada cuando se intenta enfriarse, tanto literal como metafóricamente hablando.

Antes de que pudiera mover las manos otro par, uno de mayor tamaño, se apoyaron al lado de las mías mientras sentía la cercanía del cuerpo al que pertenecían a mi espalda. Sobre todo, cómo no notarlo, cuando aquella erección se apretó contra mi cuerpo logrando que todos mis intentos por controlarme salieran volando.

—¿Llamabas, Sookie?

La maldita voz de Eric se me clavaba en mí pero era otra parte de él la que quería que me clavase. Estaba claro que esto no estaba ocurriendo. Bueno, tal vez en parte pero no era real. Eric no se encontraba detrás de mí con esa enorme erección haciendo que se me secase la boca con las ganas. Se trataba de otra fantasía.

_Una fangtasía._

—Si no, no estarías aquí— le dije aparentando toda la seguridad posible en mis palabras.

Vi sus manos moverse y agarrar mi cuerpo. Como si deslizaban por él hasta que su mano derecha descansó sobre mi cintura, bajó por mi cadera y rodeó mi muslo acariciando su parte interior y llegar, de regreso, a mi sexo. Como la izquierda repitió ese mismo camino simétrico pero, cuándo se encontró en la parte interior del muslo, me levantó la pierna como si fuera una inocente bailarina de ballet.

Desnuda, excitada y deseando, con más ganas de las que podría admitir, que me metiese su enorme erección en mi coño ahora mismo.

Sentí la punta de su pene justo sobre la entrada de mi sexo y el muy desgraciado fue metiéndomela lentamente, poco a poco, haciéndome, no gemir, si no gruñir de placer. No solamente tenía apoyadas las manos sobre la pared si no que también apoyé la frente mientras Eric empezó a moverse dentro de mí y su mano libre, provocadora y maliciosa, frotaba mi clítoris sin piedad.

No era solamente una postura que me estaba haciendo enloquecer de placer si no que me permitía el poder gozarlo sin tener que mirar para el rostro de aquel que me estaba llevando a un camino de un solo sentido hacia el clímax.

Fui yo quién lo trajo hasta aquí y quién le ha puesto a follarme pero, a pesar de todo ello, aún podía ofrecerme cierto respeto no teniendo que ver el rostro de aquel quién me estaba haciendo gozar por mi propia decisión y fantasía. Aunque, más que respeto, se parecía más a sumisión porque me dejaba llevar por mis propios deseos sin importar de quién se tratase.

Fantasías. Todos dicen que son inocentes y muy sanas.

Fangtasías. Te puedo asegurar que no son nada inocentes y totalmente inquietantes.

Excitantes pero no en el buen sentido.

Lo malo es que solamente parece ser un solo sentido en una fangtasía con Eric.

Liberé toda la tensión en un grito de placer que, afortunadamente, logré que no fuera arrastrando su nombre. Lo último que necesitaba era haber dicho su nombre mientras mi sexo se desborda con los jugos del orgasmo.

Saqué mis dos dedos, esos malditos corazón y anular, pringosos, porque no se les podía decir de otra manera, y no pudo evitar recordar esos mismos dedos de la mano de Eric entrando en mi interior. Por mi boca, por mi vagina.

—¡Joder, otra vez no!— me dije sintiendo como regresaba aquella excitación.

La excitación en el buen sentido de la palabra.

Hice lo que debía haber hecho antes. Conecté la ducha con el agua más helada que pudiera ofrecer y, aunque en un principio juro que llegué a escuchar el siseo del agua fría contra mi piel caliente, pronto el frío fue tomando el control de mi cuerpo. Poco a poco toda excitación fue abandonando mi cuerpo y no podía encontrarme nada mejor.

Frío. En estos momentos era lo que necesitaba. Si, un frío envolviéndome todo mi cuerpo y llenándome por completo. Una helada caricia… como la que te ofrecía las grandes manos de un vampiro de ojos azules y…

_¡Joder! ¡Maldito seas, Eric!_

— — — — — — — — — —  
**END**or**FIN**  
— — — — — — — — — —

Espero que quedase claro en dónde habría que ubicar este one-shot. Por lo menos luego del segundo libro, "Living Dead in Dallas".

También que les haya gustado el fic, por lo menos a los seguidores de esta serie de libros, aunque también en cierto grado a los seguidores de "True Blood", como a los que no siguen ninguna de las dos vertientes.

**REVIEWS.  
REVIEWS.**

Espero que, los pocos que lean el fic, puedan usar unos segundos de su tiempo en dejar algunas palabras al respecto. Gracias por adelantado, sobre todo por leerlo.

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
